


A Sip of Momentary Grace

by jesterlady



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Getting Closer, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to show Priya remembering having met Tony as Victor before she came to the Dollhouse.  Also, to see what happened to them when Echo sent them away in Getting Closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sip of Momentary Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DH. The title is by Rider Strong

It was confusing being back in her body because she didn't know what had transpired since she'd been gone. She supposed it must be worse for him because he'd been gone the full five years. But this was her town, more her town than his, anyway. She'd lived in Los Angeles for awhile before Nolan had found her. Tony'd been transferred here from New York and had only visited Lost Angeles once when he was a small boy.

She knew that about him because in the past day or so, while they'd felt useless and unneeded, they'd barricaded themselves in the pods and gotten to know each other better. That's how she knew a lot of things about him. Yet now they were out of the Dollhouse, Echo having practically thrown them out, and Priya was incredibly grateful for that fact.

She was confused though. She wanted to find somewhere where they could go and be alone. They didn't have any money, even though, after awhile, Tony found a couple of hundred dollars that Echo had slipped into his pocket. Priya guessed that handy skill must have come from an imprint, but she didn't really want to know, so, she concentrated her energies on remembering her life.

Leila had been a friend who had boarded her in payment for all the time Priya had spent with her when Leila had visited Australia as a student. Priya found a newspaper and the date and this turned out to be the week that Leila was away annually. Or she used to be. A lot could have happened in the time Priya'd been gone, but it was worth a try, so they got a cab and used some of Echo's money to take them to Leila's apartment. 

The key was still where Priya remembered it being and Leila was definitely gone. The message on the machine told them she wouldn't be coming back soon.

“I'm afraid I'm starving,” Tony said apologetically.

“It's all right; it's been awhile since we had lunch.”

“That food is a little too perfect,” he said. “I could go for something completely unhealthy.”

“Check the cupboards,” she said, double checking the apartment to make sure it was locked and empty. Wandering into her old bedroom, she made a startling discovery. “She still has my stuff.”

“Wow. I guess you really made an impression.”

“Maybe I asked her not to get rid of it, I can't remember,” she said.

“But weren't you...?”

“Poisoned and driven insane and kidnapped? Yeah. But I don't know, maybe I saw it coming.”

“We'll tell Topher he didn't do such a good job with you when we go back.” 

“When we go back.” Her expression saddened.

“Hey, let's check the fridge,” he said, obviously trying to draw her out.

“You go,” she said. “I want to look through my stuff.”

“I can cook,” he assured her. “I really can.”

“I believe you,” she said, even though she really didn't know if she did. 

But she did trust him, completely and implicitly. It went against everything she'd ever known, but she did anyway. The handler imprint had been explained to her and she shuddered away from the thought. But the trust with Tony? That had to be something that the Dollhouse couldn't comprehend, and that she wanted to keep thinking about.

She could hear him in the kitchen, hopefully doing amazing things that would ease the ache in her midsection. She idly looked through her clothes; everything screamed the girl she used to be. Despite the Dollhouse promise of not remembering, she could feel she wasn't that girl anymore. Still, she took the pictures of her and her family. Her camera was gone and she could guess where it had gone. She knew where it had gone.

Then she found something else. It was a picture of Tony and she had no idea how it could possibly be there in her stuff from before she knew him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and racked her brain. Slowly, fragments came back to her. A painting, meeting Nolan, an art exhibit, and then she remembered that horrible night with Nolan. There had been a bright spot. Him. Only...not him. The memories were starting to come seeping through some block that had been put on them. She couldn't recall how the picture would be here since her bag...she'd dropped her bag.

“Tony,” she called and he came running.

“What?”

“Look.” 

She showed him himself and it was a funny picture, but she could see the beauty in it.

“I don't remember,” he said, frowning.

“It's the night I met you,” she said. “You were imprinted as an art dealer, with a convincing Italian accent, I think. I…put the picture in my pocket instead of my bag. That's right. You-You were supposed to chat Nolan up to me.”

“Did I?”

“I think you tried. But there was something...different that wouldn't let you,” she said, thinking hard.

“You,” he supplied.

“Maybe.”

“No, you. Always you,” he said, cupping her chin. “I can't want anything else.”

She flushed under his gaze and reached up to find his lips. He allowed her exploration and encouraged it with his own reciprocation.

His stomach growled and she broke away, laughing. He smiled and led her into the kitchen.

“Come on, I've got food.”

He could cook. Even with just the bare bones of food that had been left behind when Leila left. They laughed and they ate and it was like a first date without all the insecurities and unknowns. She was wondering in the back of her mind what was happening back at the Dollhouse, but she didn't let it spoil the night. Echo had sacrificed this for them and she would enjoy it.

She pondered on if it was possible for two people to become one in only a single night, but the question was somewhat moot considering all they'd been through and didn't remember and remembered anyway.

They cleaned up the kitchen together, not wanting to leave any sign of their presence. They relaxed on the couch and tried to remind themselves that they were real people. But they were real people about to fight a war they didn't know they could win and that led to strong emotions.

There wasn't the awkwardness of a first time. They already knew each other. He was a simple man, but full of something deeper that wanted to be expressed in her. She gave herself to let that happen and it was freeing in a way she had never thought possible. He didn't let her think of any other man, of any of the terrible things that had happened to her. He was cleansing the past and building her a new future. She felt renewed and did her best to make sure he felt it as well.

He whispered that he loved her and she supposed that was the first time he'd ever said that. She said it back and kissed the grin that appeared on his face. His skin was like her own and she could almost be glad of the past year if only for this moment.

When she woke, he was still there and there was a new urgency because now they had to face up to the task before them. Yet he took the time to cherish her again and they made one last sweep to make sure no one would ever know they'd been there. The only things she took with her were pictures, including the one of him before he'd known her.

They were off to war, but the reprieve had been an immense gift.


End file.
